


Первая попытка

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Action, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: Альтернативная версия жизни близнецов до событий третьей игры. Братья вместе учатся в колледже и активно участвуют в ночных забавах однокурсников. Но старший что-то замышляет...





	Первая попытка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на этот арт http://pix.playground.ru/download/gallery/1050496/6f37bf2c5fc9a33df1445d0cc56e1e4c.jpg

     Сидеть прямо почему-то не получается... хотя зачем прямо? Если можно прислониться спиной к брату, который сидит рядом.  
      - Слышь... ты себе не представляешь, как меня задолбал этот галстук... Щас выкину его к ч-ч-чёртовой м-матери!  
      Уже размахнувшись, Данте вдруг обнаруживает, что держит в руке не галстук, а почему-то пиджак. Долго задумчиво разглядывает, пытаясь вспомнить – когда это он успел его снять, потом роняет на пол и тут же забывает и о пиджаке, и о галстуке, который по-прежнему на шее.  
      - Верджил, ты... этот, как мы по истории учили... аскет и спартанец, вот! Ну почему у тебя такая жесткая кровать?!  
      Кровать, как же. А скатерть он не иначе как простыней считает. Допился...  
      - Данте, мы не дома.  
      - А-а, ладно... Галстук помоги снять, а? Это ж ты его так завязал...  
      Вот именно. Если бы Вергилий не озаботился, Данте и в ресторан из разряда «не для простых смертных» заявился бы в драных джинсах и ботинках на босу ногу. За носками в этот раз не удалось уследить – из всего цветового разнообразия младший выбрал лимонно-желтые. Хорошо хоть под длинными брюками этого не видно. Постоянные напоминания: «сходи в ателье, укороти» остались не услышанными. И так всю жизнь. Каждый день что-нибудь подобное.  
      Вечер снова пропал впустую. Теперь остается лишь дождаться, пока брату захочется спать, и вернуться домой, по пути выслушивая пьяный трёп и время от времени отцепляя его от столбов и деревьев. Если уснет прямо здесь, еще лучше. Можно будет просто взвалить на плечо и унести.  
      Вергилию давно уже осточертели эти постоянные пирушки, устраиваемые однокурсниками по любому поводу, а зачастую – и без такового. Можно было бы, притворяясь затворником и социофобом, никуда не идти, а освободившееся время употребить на что-нибудь более полезное. На расшифровку древних манускриптов, например.  
      Но Данте дома не удержишь. А отпустить брата одного – значит, на следующий день придется вытаскивать его из каких-либо неприятностей, в которые тот ухитряется впутываться по присущей ему живости характера. Проще повсюду следовать за ним. Пить наравне с остальными, притворяться, что с интересом слушаешь о чьих-то амурных похождениях и тому подобное. Главное, вовремя поддакивать, особенно поначалу, а дальше упившемуся до невменяемости собеседнику будет все равно – слушают его или нет. Тогда можно думать о чем-то своем, изредка отвлекаясь на то, чтобы увернуться от брошенной каким-нибудь отморозком бутылки, когда пьяный угар достигнет апогея.  
      Так и в этот раз – все как всегда, по привычному сценарию.  
  
      Вечер начался как обычно. Как любой другой из подобных беззаботных вечеров. Сначала шумно делились дневными впечатлениями, лениво пробовали всякие закуски. Выбирали напитки, подолгу, со знанием дела, обсуждая их достоинства и недостатки. Ближе к полуночи разошлись по-настоящему и начали экспериментировать, смешивая эти же напитки в самых неожиданных и замысловатых сочетаниях.  
      Так же привычно (уже в который раз...) попытались напоить белобрысых близнецов, удивлявших всю честную компанию своей поистине нечеловеческой устойчивостью к алкоголю.  
      Не тут-то было. Половину своей порции предусмотрительный Вергилий выливал в ближайший вазон. И его ничуть не заботило, что там рос серебристый папоротник из Новой Зеландии – редкое и очень дорогое растение. При таких суммах, какие оставляли за проведенный здесь вечер дети состоятельных родителей, ресторан мог обзавестись целой оранжереей.  
      Данте пил все, что наливали, однако его навык потребления спиртного был вне конкуренции. Так что уже к половине второго потенциальные претенденты на алкогольную корону сникли, увяли и сначала дружно выползли на улицу «подышать», а там и вовсе сгинули в ночи.  
      Близнецы остались вдвоем в огромном зале. Еще в самом начале застолья официанты и прочая обслуга, вынеся на столы разом все блюда и напитки, предпочли благоразумно скрыться в подсобных помещениях и не рисковали высунуть нос даже сейчас, когда все стихло. Как-никак у них был обширный опыт подобных вечеринок.  
      Уходившие весьма нетвердо держались на ногах, спотыкаясь и цепляясь за стулья, которые в итоге оказались перевернуты и раскиданы по залу. Данте, поленившись поднимать один из них, устроился прямо на столе, без раздумий смахнув на пол посуду и столовые приборы. Вергилий после недолгих колебаний присоединился к нему, предварительно отогнув уже не слишком чистую скатерть. И, в ожидании того (скорее всего, неблизкого) момента, когда брату захочется вернуться домой, погрузился в размышления, одолевавшие его уже не первый день – о силе, о могуществе, о том, что они родились не просто людьми, а представляют собой нечто большее.  
      Легкомысленному, безалаберному, не способному ни к чему относиться серьезно младшему близнецу следует как-то разъяснить, казалось бы, простую истину: отцовское наследие – это важно. Нужно найти способ завладеть им, причем как можно скорее, пока не попытался прибрать к рукам кто-нибудь недостойный, но излишне предприимчивый. Однако все попытки обсудить это с братом безнадежно провалились – Данте или не хочет понимать, или попросту не слушает.  
      И вот недавно Вергилий принял окончательное решение: он сделает все сам. В конце концов, нигде не сказано, что ритуал снятия печати следует проводить вдвоем. Достаточно двух соединенных амулетов.  
      Потом, после всего, младшего можно будет просто поставить перед свершившимся фактом. А если ему ничего от жизни не надо, кроме веселого времяпрепровождения, тем более, пусть все остается по-прежнему.  
      В самом крайнем случае, амулет можно отобрать силой, но лучше снять со спящего или в достаточной степени нетрезвого. Как сейчас.  
  
      Кажется, подходящий момент настал. Глядя на продолжающего бороться с галстуком брата, Вергилий приходит к выводу, что ситуацией вполне можно воспользоваться, не откладывать же до бесконечности. И решительно протягивает руку к амулету в серебряной оправе.  
      - Эй, ты чего-то перепутал... я галстук хотел снять, а не... Ты что – перепил, цепочку от галстука отличить не можешь?  
      - Я ничего не перепутал. Мне просто нужен твой амулет. Ненадолго.  
      - Чево-о-о?  
      Вергилий начинает понимать – момент выбран неудачно. Данте еще недостаточно пьян, чтобы не осознавать, что происходит, и слишком пьян, чтобы ему можно было что-то объяснить. Но отступать уже поздно. Придется действовать решительно и, если потребуется, применить силу. Младший вряд ли способен оказать сопротивление после адского коктейля из вина, виски, текилы и миндального ликера.  
      И, все-таки, он сопротивляется.  
      - Дай амулет!  
      - Не дам!  
      - Но он мне нужен!  
      - Даааа? Зачем это вдруг? У тебя свой есть!  
      - Данте, я тебе все объясню! Не сейчас, позже!  
      - Черта с два ты что-то объяснишь! Отвали, пока в глаз не получил!  
      Так и не снятый галстук запросто можно использовать в качестве удавки. Но в ответ тут же прилетает локтем по ребрам, причем в полную силу. Потом – по лицу. Обозлившийся Вергилий хватает брата за горло – ничего ему не будет, если слегка придушить! Данте с неожиданным для пьяного проворством выворачивается и, вцепившись в лацканы пиджака своего близнеца, нацеливается совсем уже подло – коленом в пах.  
  
      В конце концов, стол, хоть и сделанный из цельной древесины, не выдерживает натиска двух сцепившихся нелюдей. Братья падают на пол под звон бьющейся посуды. Вергилий уже готов праздновать победу – ему удалось оказаться сверху и прижать Данте коленом, теперь остается лишь захватить цепочку и дернуть посильнее...  
      Однако младший не позволяет это сделать, отчаянно отбиваясь и уворачиваясь.  
      - Слезь с меня! ...и вообще – отстань... не дам я тебе амулет... своим обойдешься!  
      Несколько минут спустя все же приходится признать попытку завладения амулетом неудачной. Выпутываясь из бесконечно длинной скатерти и отряхиваясь от объедков, Вергилий думает о том, что недооценил степень нетрезвости брата, которого уже и след простыл. Что ж, когда вновь подвернется удобный случай, следует действовать осмотрительнее.


End file.
